


Sintiéndose Vivo

by derbelisca



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Gen, John and Negan are the same person, Negan is John Winchester, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derbelisca/pseuds/derbelisca
Summary: Una de las razones por las que Negan había podido convertirse en quien era es que nunca pensó que ninguna de las personas que le importaban en su vida estarían ahí para verlo después.¿Pero ahora? Ahora su hijo estaba frente a él y el hecho de que fueran familia definitivamente no lo volvía ciego.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Sintiéndose Vivo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368450) by [Marium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium). 



Negan blandió a Lucille, barriéndola varias veces en un círculo después de haberla tomado de vuelta de Rick, quien parecía haber estado a tan solo un segundo de usarla en su dueño. Le sonrió al hombre y se inclinó en su espacio personal mientras hacía un comentario sobre la linda perra sumisa que Rick se había vuelto después de haber sido puesto en su lugar.

Estaba causando terror en los residentes de Alexandria con su mera presencia, y siendo sincero, se estaba deleitando bastante en cómo solo una mirada les tenía cagándose encima. Le estaba hablando a Rick justamente de eso cuando-

\- ¿Papá?

Sin siquiera tener tiempo para registrar conscientemente el sonido de esa voz, o la palabra que había dicho, Negan automáticamente dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rick y a todo lo demás que había tenido su atención hace un momento. Sus ojos se volvieron círculos casi cómicamente grandes llenos de incredulidad cuando se posaron en el hombre cuya expresión era un reflejo de la suya.

El respirar parecía no darle nada de oxígeno. Lucille tembló en su agarre por un momento. Entonces cayó al suelo y Negan ni siquiera lo notó.

\- Oh _carajo_.

Dejó de hablar y prácticamente corrió hacia el otro hombre, quien todavía estaba demasiado anonadado como para reaccionar propiamente. Solo cuando Negan lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo sujetó con fuerza, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, es que reaccionó un poco y movió sus brazos, automáticamente cerrándolos alrededor del cuerpo de Negan y respirando profunda y entrecortadamente. Sintió como si estuviera respirando por primera vez en su vida.

Negan lo puso en el suelo y retrocedió un paso, con sus manos moviéndose de su espalda pero solo para posarse en sus hombros. Observó su rostro, notando cada detalle, y por una vez, ningún comentario ingenioso salió de su boca medio abierta.

\- Dean. - Dijo casi sin aliento después de un rato. - Coño, Dean, estás vivo.

Dean asintió lentamente, intentando hablar pero aun sin conseguirlo. Parecía estar temblando con emoción y sujetó los brazos de Negan como si fuera a caer al suelo si no lo hacía. Sus ojos todavía eran dos círculos que no podían ni parpadear.

\- Tú también.

\- Coño, sí lo estoy. Mierda, Dean, yo…

Dean lamió sus labios lentamente y apartó su mirada de la de Negan, la cual era demasiado intensa. Sus ojos se posaron en algo a espaldas de Negan, y pareció terminar de despertar. Sus ojos delataron que su cerebro estaba trabajando a velocidad máxima, y un momento después tomó un tembloroso paso atrás. Le dolió como mil infiernos a Negan, quien dio un paso adelante, y podía ver en los ojos de Dean que a él también le dolía.

\- Papá, ¿eres… eres Negan?

Supo entonces lo que su hijo estaba viendo, y por qué entre las emociones en conflicto en sus ojos había temor. Estaba viendo a Lucille, después de todo. Ella tenía que ser tan famosa como él a ese punto.

\- Bueno, ¿qué diablos crees? Claro que lo soy.

Solo fue una confirmación verbal de lo que Dean ya sabía, y Negan ya sospechaba cómo sería su reacción, pero su estómago aún se apretó y dio vueltas dolorosas cuando su hijo dio otro paso atrás, negando con la cabeza mientras murmuraba "no". Como si se negara a creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Tú eres el que está amenazando con matarnos a todos? Terminar el trabajo, de hecho. Ya nos has sacado del camino a algunos, ¿verdad?

Todo lo que Negan se había vuelto durante esos años pareció desvanecerse tan pronto como escuchó la mezcla de decepción, luto e ira en la voz de Dean, dejando detrás a un hombre muy confundido y muy asustado con el nombre olvidado de John que no sabía qué hacer con la situación presente. Tragó con dificultad. Una de las razones por las que había podido convertirse en lo que se había vuelto era que nunca pensó que ninguna de las personas que le importaban en su vida estarían ahí para verlo después.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora Dean lo estaba viendo y el hecho de que fueran familia definitivamente no lo cegaba.

Negan maldijo y dio media vuelta, esperando que el tiempo que le tomaba recuperar a Lucille le daría algunos momentos para poner sus ideas en orden. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que había dejado atrás, solo encontró otra razón para maldecir en voz alta.

Había perdido control de sí mismo ahí. Aquellos de sus hombres que estaban alrededor, incluyendo a Simon, definitivamente estaban muy interesados en este nuevo lado de Negan que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca ni sabían nada al respecto. Más importante, tal vez, era que Rick también lo había visto, y sus ojos volaron de Negan a Dean repetidamente mientras se acercaba a donde lo esperaba su bate.

\- ¿Te llamó papá?

\- Dices algo al respecto, Rick, y te mostraré que no has visto mi jodido lado malo todavía. - Negan advirtió con un sombrío gruñido mientras se arrodillaba para tomar a Lucille. Lo observó brevemente, retándolo a hablar, y entonces dio media vuelta y se apresuró a ir con Dean.

\- Ven, muchacho. Encontremos un lugar mejor.

No supo si Dean habría ido con él por su cuenta, porque lo sujetó fuertemente del hombro y lo hizo quejarse mientras lo tiraba bruscamente a otra parte. Negan ni siquiera lo notó. Lo ideal habría sido una de las casas, pero tan pronto como no hubo nadie cerca empujó a Dean frente a sí.

\- ¿Sam también está vivo? - Ladró más que preguntó, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho mientras esperaba por la respuesta.

Dean definitivamente no se veía feliz, si la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraban y endurecían era alguna indicación. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un gran trabajo igualando la mirada de su papá. Pero debió haber visto algo en ella, porque su expresión se suavizó unos momentos después y asintió en silencio.

Negan se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración, y tomó aire, lleno de alivio. Se sentía como si estuviera vivo por primera vez en años, desde que todo había comenzado y sintió que todas sus razones para preocuparse por estar vivo le fueron arrebatadas. Sin embargo, una de ellas estaba frente a él, y la otra estaba esperando en algún lugar cercano.

Sintió que sus ojos le comenzaban a lagrimear. No recordaba la última vez que algo así le hubiera pasado.

\- Gracias a Dios. - Volvió a abrazar a Dean, más tiempo esta vez. No pudo evitar temblar mientras lo hacía, y solo cuando estuvo convencido de que podía mantenerse firme se apartó, lo suficiente para mirar su rostro. - Llévame con él.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué carajo quieres decir con "no"?

La boca de Negan se abrió un poco mientras observaba a su hijo con incredulidad. Dean dio un paso atrás y lo miró firmemente, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Negan podía leerlo fácilmente –era su padre, después de todo– y vio que todavía había una miríada de sentimientos encontrados en él. El ligero sacudir de sus brazos delataba algo de temor, la forma en la que se inclinaba hacia delante decía que moría por abrazarlo otra vez, el temblar de su labio hablaba de confusión total. Sin embargo, se veía lo suficientemente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Eso enojó a Negan. Después de todos esos años, ¿y una de las primera cosas que decía era que no podía ver a su propio hijo?

\- Mira, niño, no sé qué carajo estás pensando, pero-

\- No hasta que entienda qué carajo está pasando aquí. - Dean lo interrumpió, rodando los ojos. - Esto es solo- estoy confundido, papá. Necesito darle sentido, y supongo que tú también tienes algunas preguntas.

Okey, eso tenía sentido. No le gustaba, pero podía entenderlo. Respiró hondo para tragarse la ira que había sentido y asintió. - Suena justo. Tú primero, muchacho.

Eso parecía complacer a Dean, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa como gracias.

Ciertamente, parecía necesitar algo de tiempo para acomodar sus ideas, ya que cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás un poco. Negan no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto familiar. Le dio a Dean unos minutos, y a pesar de su impaciencia, él también podía usar el tiempo para acomodar sus propias ideas.

Al fin, Dean abrió los ojos y señaló al bate de Negan con su barbilla.

\- Lucille, ¿eh?

\- Sí, lo sé. Nombre terrible, ¿verdad?

Negan se rio entre dientes amargamente mientras la hacía girar un par de veces para que Dean viera, entonces la sostuvo frente a él, mirándola pensativo. Mary Lucille Winchester, Campbell antes de que cometiera el error de casarse con Negan. Todos siempre la llamaban Mary, pero Negan solía llamarla Lucille, principalmente porque la molestaba un poco y después porque simplemente se volvió su forma de decir ‘cariño’.

Pero sabía que Dean no estaba preguntando por nombres aquí.

\- Ambos estábamos en el hospital cuando toda esta mierda comenzó. Una de las primeras cosas que pasaron fue que un hijo de perra enloqueció y comenzó a gritar que era el maldito castigo de Dios y lo siguiente que sé, el bastardo prendió fuego al hospital. Ella no podía irse, y yo no quería dejarla para morir sola, ¿sabes? Pero ella me pidió que fuera a buscarlos a ustedes dos, así que… estuve lo suficientemente lejos cuando explotó. Deben haber tenido alguna mierda explosiva ahí. Estoy bastante seguro de que no quedó nada de ella para convertirse en alguna mierda.

Le sonrió al bate, una expresión amarga y enojada. Todos esos años, y todavía dolía como mil carajos pensar en ello. Especialmente porque no había encontrado a sus hijos y ella había estado sola por nada.

Para cuando levantó la mirada, Dean se había compuesto de lo que sea que su rostro había mostrado mientras escuchaba, aunque no podía hacer nada sobre el húmedo brillo en sus ojos. Sus labios hacían una delgada línea y su mandíbula estaba tensa para tener algo de control sobre su expresión.

\- Ya veo. - Murmuró. Respiró hondo. Parecía estar a punto de añadir algo, pero negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró. - Tu turno.

\- Bueno, chico, ¿qué tal si me dices cómo diablos terminaron aquí? Todavía estoy un poco impactado de que no estén muertos o algo peor, ¿sabes? Calma el temor de un padre.

\- Sam y yo estábamos con Bobby cuando esos bastardos comenzaron a no estar lo suficientemente muertos. - Comenzó. Sí, Negan lo recordaba. Se suponía que su madre todavía tuviera unos meses más, y sus hijos habían decidido darle algo de tiempo a solas con ella, para permitirle colapsar sin tener que preocuparse de que lo vieran. - Una de las primeras cosas que oímos fue que todo era un desastre en casa. Sam y yo queríamos ir a buscarte, pero Bobby dijo que era suicidio y nos convenció de irnos a otro lugar más seguro.

\- Pequeño bastardo. - Negan gruñó. - Llegué a su casa en una semana. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que sentí cuando la vi vacía y pensé que estaban muertos, Dean? ¡Casi me maté en ese mismo instante!

\- Bueno, sí, puedo imaginármelo bien. - Dean respondió con un tono casi mordaz. Estaba perdiendo el control en su rostro. - ¡También pensamos que tú estabas muerto, papá! ¡Cada día, yo he-!

Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Continuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción.

\- Bobby murió un año después, fue mordido en la pierna muy alto como para cortarla. Solo habíamos sido nosotros tres hasta entonces, principalmente porque cualquier persona con la que nos topáramos moría en una semana o intentaba matarnos. Entonces fuimos solo Sam y yo, y conseguimos seguir. Lo intentamos con algunos grupos, pero nunca funcionó por mucho tiempo. Éramos solo nosotros dos la mayor parte del tiempo, sin quedarnos en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo y evitando tantos problemas como podíamos. Entonces conocimos al grupo de Rick.

"Fue Glenn, de hecho. Él acababa de pasar por una mierda en una prisión y estaba intentando encontrar al resto de su grupo. Abraham también estaba ahí. Sam y yo estábamos acorralados y a punto de despedirnos de todo, y entonces llegan con las armas en alto y nos salvan como la caballería. No estábamos muy seguros al respecto, pero Glenn nos convenció de acompañarlos. Entonces estuvimos en un lugar llamado Terminus. - Dean tembló visiblemente ante el nombre. Negan frunció el ceño con preocupación e hizo una nota mental de averiguar al respecto después. - Pasaron cosas muy serias ahí, lo suficiente como para hacernos quedarnos con Rick hasta ahora.

Negan asintió y lamió sus labios, se dio la vuelta por un momento y dio unos pasos mientras pensaba al respecto. Sabía que si sus hijos habían sobrevivido eso significaba que habían pasado por cosas bastante jodidas, y también se habían endurecido bastante; de cualquier forma, sentía la necesidad de ir con él y decirle que todo estaba bien, como cuando era un niño asustado del monstruo en las sombras de su cuarto.

Pero sintió que no sería bienvenido en ese momento.

\- Entonces Abraham y Glenn los salvaron. - Comentó en un tono neutral. - Maldita sea, en verdad tengo unas jodidas habilidades para escoger víctimas, ¿no es así?

\- Seguro que sí. Glenn no solo nos salvó, él… él era casi como familia para nosotros, más que cualquiera. Y entonces conoció a Negan.

\- John era un nombre muy poco impresionante, ¿no crees? - Negan respondió, abriendo sus brazos ampliamente, sonriendo y doblando un poco sus rodillas, todo para esconder la punzada de dolor que le producía el tono mordaz de su hijo. - Así que escogí un nuevo y cabrón nombre para mí. Nuevo hombre, nuevo nombre, nuevas reglas.

\- Sí, ¿y qué es eso? ¿Algo sobre ir con gente que no te han hecho nada, matar a alguien y decirles que todos van a morir a menos que se vuelvan tus esclavos? ¿Te suena familiar? ¿Qué diablos, papá?

\- Mira, niño, he tenido unos horribles años, ¡así que deja de juzgarme! - Negan gruñó, yendo hacia Dean y gritándole casi en la cara.

\- ¡Bueno, nosotros también hemos tenido unos horribles años! - Dean gritó de vuelta. Cualquiera podía estar escuchándolos, pero Negan no consiguió que le importara en ese momento. - ¡Y no hemos hecho nada como lo que tú has hecho!

\- ¡Oh, discúlpeme, señor ejemplo de integridad! ¡Debo haber soñado sobre esa vez en que la gente aquí mató a cuarenta hombres sin parpadear! Pero por supuesto que eso era absolutamente vital para su supervivencia y no es nada de lo que sentís un puto ápice de culpa, ¿verdad? Esta situación fue completamente unilateral y sin motivos previos.

Dean estaba a punto de gritarle de vuelta, pero algo lo hizo cambiar de idea. Se inclinó hacia atrás y le dio a su padre una fría sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Vamos a ver a Sam.

Eso sorprendió a Negan, el repentino corte en la creciente tensión entre ellos, y no confiaba completamente en la sonrisa en los labios de Dean. Por otro lado, la idea de ver a Sam también hacía que su corazón quisiera saltar de su pecho.

Sam y Dean. Estaban vivos. Todavía no se sentía real.

\- Suena dulce como una buena vagina. Guíanos, niño.

Dean hizo una mueca al oír eso en la voz de su padre, pero decidió no comentar al respecto. Llevó a Negan a una casa que era un poco más pequeña que el resto y se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensando profundamente. Negan apenas podía esperar por entrar, pero Dean puso su mano en su pecho cuando intentó hacerlo.

\- Puede que sea mejor si dejas a, eh, Lucille fuera de su vista al principio. Solo déjala en la entrada antes de que corras hacia él.

Negan asintió e hizo lo que Dean sugirió. No podía esconder todo esto, pero quería que la primera impresión de Sam sobre él no tuviera los sentimientos encontrados que Dean había tenido. Siguió a Dean a una habitación más al fondo de la casa e inhaló con agudeza.

Sam estaba ahí, dándoles la espalda. Estaba revisando algunos papeles, y se veía más calmado que todos los demás en Alexandria, aunque había una ligera tensión en sus hombros.

Oh, y no tenía su brazo derecho.

\- Dean, te escucho. ¿Ha pasado algo ahí fuera con esos bastardos?

\- Creo que deberías dar la vuelta, Sam.

Tomó unos segundos más, pero lo hizo. La respiración de Negan se cortó una vez más cuando vio su rostro. Sam era cuatro años menor que Dean, y su rostro mostraba mucho más cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Dean había sido un adulto joven y Sam había sido un muchacho a punto de convertirse en uno. Ahora ambos eran hombres. Sin embargo, aun con lo diferente que Sam se veía, con rasgos más agudos y fuertes, y una cabellera que se había vuelto una salvaje melena, sus ojos, grandes y anonadados, eran los mismos.

\- ¿… papá? - Preguntó en una voz débil.

\- Mierda, hijo, ¿no vas a decirle hola a tu viejo?

Con eso, Sam estaba de pie y corriendo hacia Negan, quien tenía sus brazos abiertos para él. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y sintió el único brazo de Sam hacer lo mismo, con la suficiente fuerza para compensar la falta de un segundo miembro. Y una vez más, Negan sintió como si el oxígeno estuviera entrando en sus pulmones por primera vez en años.

Justo como lo había hecho con Dean, tan pronto como se separó puso sus manos en los hombros de Sam, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras inspeccionaba su rostro desde cerca y era inspeccionado de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo…? Papá, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Está con los Salvadores, Sam. - Dean comentó, con su voz con tanto conflicto como antes. - Él es el mismísimo Negan.

Tuvo que presenciar el lento cambio en el rostro de Sam. La amplia sonrisa se quedó ahí, pero con el cambio en sus ojos dejó de ser alegre e incrédula a tensa. Vio a Negan, a Dean, y a Negan otra vez. Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? No. No, no, eso es imposible.

\- Dile, papá.

\- … es verdad, Sam. Puede que Negan sea mi apodo actual.

Sam volvió a Negar con la cabeza, y dio un paso atrás. Negan intentó aferrarse a su hijo, pero algo le dijo que sería peor así que lo dejó alejarse y vio cómo daba vuelta, pasando su mano por su cabello y murmurando "no".

\- Papá, esto no es divertido. No sé lo que Dean te dijo pero esto no es divertido. No puedes ser un Salvador.

\- Sam, por favor, mírame. No tiene que ser malo. Puede ser bueno. Para ambos. Soy el cabrón más grande aquí y ustedes son mis hijos. Seguro esto es algo bueno.

\- Habrás notado que Sam no está completo. - El dolor en el pecho de Negan se redujo un poco cuando su atención se movió al rostro más controlado de Dean. - Eso es cortesía de tus matones, así que entenderás por qué no está muy emocionado con la idea. Ninguno de nosotros. Nosotros, uh, no habíamos tenido ninguna clase de contacto con los Salvadores, ni siquiera sabíamos quiénes eran y lo que hacían. Solo digamos que pusieron feas las cosas y Sam tiene suerte de que solo perdió un brazo y que pudimos atenderlo antes de que muriera por pérdida de sangre.

Mientras escuchaba, con su espalda para ellos, Sam sujetó su costado y Negan sabía que lo hacía porque era lo más cercano que podía hacer a tocar su brazo. Él tragó con dificultad.

Se sintió frío por dentro, frío y entumecido. Su hijo había sido mutilado y se le podía culpar a él en gran parte. Porque cuando pensó que no tenía a nadie más a quien quisiera en el mundo, dejó de importarle las personas a las que los demás se querían. Y por eso su hijo no podía verlo a la cara.

Quería ir hacia Sam y tocarlo. Sabía que no sería bienvenido en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, Sam. - Dijo débilmente en su lugar.

\- Estoy vivo. Lo mismo no se puede decir de todos, así que supongo que tengo suerte después de todo.

Dean lo vio y negó con la cabeza gentilmente, indicando que simplemente dejara descansar el asunto. Negan lo odiaba, pero no pudo hacer nada más que escucharlo. Miró alrededor de la habitación en el tenso silencio que cayó, inspeccionando el lugar en el que sus hijos habían vivido.

\- Este lugar es bueno, - comentó eventualmente, - en serio. Pero el lugar que les daré será un maldito palacio en comparación.

\- ¿Nos darás un lugar?

\- Bueno, por supuesto. Los llevaré a los dos de regreso al Santuario tan pronto como termine aquí.

Eso al menos hizo que Sam volviera hacia él, al mismo tiempo que Dean movía su cabeza en su dirección. Ambos estaban frunciendo el ceño, Sam principalmente con confusión, y Dean con frustración.

\- Escúchame, papá. Mira, estoy feliz de verte, en verdad lo estoy. Ambos lo estamos. Pero esto está demasiado jodido como para un feliz viaje familiar con música cursi en el fondo, ¿de acuerdo? Sam y yo necesitamos arreglar esto, porque esto es una enorme bomba. Hablaremos sobre todo entonces.

Eso hizo que Negan rodara los ojos. - Pura mierda. Me los llevaré conmigo y eso no está a discusión. Me descuidé allá fuera y ahora todos están averiguando quiénes son. Rick definitivamente lo sabe, y estoy jodidamente seguro de que él no es lo suficientemente noble como para no usarlos contra mí. Ya no están seguros aquí.

\- Rick es un buen hombre. - Sam respondió con un gruñido. - Él nos ha cuidado desde que nos conocimos. Dudo que alguna vez nos haga daño.

\- ¡Bueno, eso es porque no le habían dado una razón todavía! Pero eso hombre es un asesino, niño, un carnicero. Estoy jodidamente seguro de que va a intentar algo ahora y no voy a arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes.

\- Aun si eso es cierto, no es más peligroso que ninguno de tus hombres, así que prefiero arriesgarme aquí.

\- ¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¿Eres un jodido idiota o estás escogiendo justo ahora para tener tu etapa de adolescente rebelde? ¡No sé cómo carajo has sobrevivido hasta ahora si te falta un puto sentido de supervivencia básico!

Sam caminó hacia él, casi pecho contra pecho. Había estado muy ocupado antes, pero ahora, devolviéndole la fiera mirada con la propia, Negan se dio cuenta de que ahora su hijo menor era más alto que él.

\- No tienes idea de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Definitivamente más que quedarnos sentados y ordenarle a la gente que hagan tu trabajo sucio.

\- Tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que he hecho, Sammy. - Le gruñó en respuesta. - ¿Crees que podría haber construido todo esto si no fuera el cabrón más inteligente por aquí? ¡Así que si papi dice que él sabe lo que es mejor, es porque lo sabe!

\- Perdón, pero no tengo ganas de accidentalmente encabronar a alguno de tus hombres y perder mi otro brazo, muchas gracias.

¿Sam siempre fue así y Negan simplemente había filtrado sus propios pensamientos, o se había vuelto este testarudo bastardo al pasar los años? De cualquier forma, antes de que pudiera gritarle otra respuesta, estaba siendo empujado a un lado por Dean, quien acababa de caminar entre ellos dos.

\- ¡Suficiente, los dos! Sería una puta pena si los tres sobreviviéramos solo para que ustedes se mataran ahora. - Gruñó, mandándole una oscura mirada a cada uno. Pero al final, se paró junto a Sam, frunciendo el ceño a su padre. - Es en serio, papá, danos algo de tiempo para procesar todo esto y tal vez la próxima vez pensaremos en algo. Me importa un carajo que tú seas Negan, nos quedaremos ahí y eso es final. Y en cuanto a Rick, claro, puede ser un bastardo descorazonado si siente que tiene que serlo pero es listo. Sabe que somos más valiosos vivos que muertos así que todavía estaremos aquí la próxima semana.

Negan lo miró, con los dientes apretados y nudillos blancos. - Como quieran. - Gruñó. - Soy un hombre razonable y les daré esto, pero no me prueben. La próxima semana me los llevaré a casa así tenga que atarlos a ambos con las entrañas de alguien.

Dio la vuelta después de eso, ya no tenía ganas de ver sus rostros realmente. Tomó a Lucille mientras salía y la puso en su hombro cuando llegó a la calle. La verdad era, que él probablemente también podía usar ese tiempo, para intentar lidiar con sus hijos teniendo tal reacción a él. Era comprensible, después de todo, aún si lo odiaba.

Pero estaban vivos. Enojados y heridos, pero vivos, y eso era lo que importaba. A pesar de su mal genio, no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar con felicidad mientras caminaba por Alexandria. Sam y Dean estaban vivos, en la vida real y no en un sueño, y estaban a su alcance.

Solo era una cuestión de tiempo, y Negan tendría parte de su familia de vuelta con él y él mismo se sentiría vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ya debe ser obvio, pero este fic no es mío, le pertenece a Marium, a mi simplemente se me dio permiso de traducirlo. ¡No duden en pasar al original a llenarle de kudos!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
